ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunleng
Le Comunleng: lingua comun. I Introduction Le comunleng, o sia, le "lingua commun", es un idioma create in le anno 2000. Pro situar lo, se pote dicer que: * Non es tanto artificial e rigide como le esperanto. Per exemplo, il non ha un suffixo unic pro tot le verbos, o tot le substantivos, o tot le adverbios... Il ha plus radices, e non se le occurre facer derivar le parola matre del parola patre, como in esperanto (patrino < patro), porque isto non se corresponde con le idiomas natural. * Non padece le defectos del idiomas natural como ocurre al interlingua, que ha, per exemplo, duo ortografias un ortografia classic (consonantes duplic, lettras grec: ph, th, rh, e ...) e un ortografia simplic * Non ha un heritage unic, como le Latino sine flexione e le Basic English. * Non es un juxtaposition de parolas prendite de varie idiomas, como le europanto. * Illo Include alcun tracias gramatical discognoscite in Europa, que non augmenta su complexitate, si non su capacitate expressive e precision. Le comunleng es un lingua con radices europee, essentialmente prendite del idiomas latinic e germanic. Illo pretende prender lo melior de cata idioma europee, e ser inteligible pro tote persona con cognoscentia de un lingua del sur del continente e otra del norte. Illo es un idioma con un scriptura fonetic, sin exceptiones gramatical (in particular in le conjugation), serca (e attinge) ser plus concise e precise que le idiomas que ha servite le como base. II Le Alfabeto e pronunciation Le alfabeto consta de 22 literas, que son: a, b, <, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, l, m, n, o, p, r, s, t, u, v, x, z. Le vocales he le mesme valor que in espaniol, le j'' e le ''z son del francese, le g'' e le ''h son como in germano (le g sempre forte), le x'' se pronuncia como in portugese, galego, catalan e vasco, e le < es le fusion del ''c e le k'', e tamben es sempre forte (mientras non existan teclados con iste letra in mayúscula se le pote reimplaciar per un ''c o un k'' ante le ''e e le i''; pro respetar le ordine alfabetic es melior utilisar le ''c). E per suposte, le b'' e le ''v non ha nihil, pois le v'' es le vigente in tote le continente minus in le peninsula. Su nomines son: a, be, ''q pro le sono del jota, le ü e le ö'', como in germano, o como in francese ''u e eu, le ë'' pro le e "mute" francese, o como in holandese o como certe u's del anglese, e le ñ como in espaniol. Le accento tonic cade sempre in le vocal o diptongo que precede le ultime consonante del radice del parola. Sona complicato, ma es casi lo mesmo que in espaniol, sin le exceptiones del ene o del ese, ni le numerose exceptiones que precisa accento scripte. Exemplo: telefon (super le ''o), juni (super le u''), fajan (=''faceva), super le a, porque le radice es fa, monosilabic (infinitivo del verbo). III Vocabulario Pro tener rapidemente un idea del aspecto general de iste lingua, ci es un lista con alcun parolas, que tote europeo culte potera comprender: * ia - no. ( si - non ) * met - sen. (con - sin) * pi< - gran. (parve - grande) * forier - ier - hoi - moron - posmoron. ( anteheri - heri - hodie - deman - pasato deman) * nou - ald. (nove - vetere) * mult - po - zer (multe - poc - multo ) * ¿quando?semprejammaisa vicesen qualque momentoun altere vicesaepeora uen ?aluennouensomueneniuen oteruen multuen = ofenu = ora Con le mesme modelo: Ubi ? per tote partes in necun parte in alcun parte in qualque loco in un altere parte in multe partes ci, la ov ? alov neov somov eniov oterov multov hir, der tamben: Que ? toto nihil alco qualque cosa un altere cosa multe cosas isto ua ? alua = ale noua somua (ua) eniua oterua multua dizua e: Qui ? totos nemo alcuno qualcuno un altere persona multe gente il, ella, iste persona alon = ales neon somon (on) enion oteron multon il, ela, dizon Alcun parolas de uso frequente ha duo formas: un classic que servi pro le derivationes, e un altere plus facile de pronunciar: "scriber" se pote dicer sz teorem (el teorema de Peter- sin articulo). lu prais dizez haus (el precio de iste casa - de diz suena feo), bu<(e)z titel (el titulo de libro). Le genitivo saxon se pote aplicar a pronomines personal, pro evitar ambiguitates. Per exemplo: se sedeva in le mesme mensa que il, e prendeva su vaso. De qui es le vaso ? Si es del subjecto (il que se sede) se emplea le pronomine usual del tertie persona, masculin: sai; e si es del complemento (il que ya es sedite) se emplea le genitivo saxon: ilez ( = de il): sita al mezem tabel nominativo acusativo dativo genitivo substantivo I mi me mai main tu ti te tai tain il loi loe sai ain ela lai lae zai zain el, it li le xai xain U oi ue uai uain si se nos nois nues nozer nozen vos vois vues vozer vozen ils lois loes ozer ozen elas lais laes azer azen els lis les ezer ezen its lis les izer izen Us ois ues uzer uzen ''I significa logicamente io, U'' es ''tu, Us es vos. si e se : relativo al subjecto (incudente le reciprocitate, in plural), e non a otra tertie persona. Le resto non representa dificultate. Pro referer se a un persona que non es le subjecto del frase, se pote emplear le genitivo saxon. Exemplos: * parles me o me parles : tu me parla * oi duxes o duxes oi: tu ducha te. * Diz es zai bu< : es su libro (de ela) * Sai auto es nou: su auto (de il) es nove * Tote le frases que seque significa lo mesmo: il invia un charta al puera. Potera vider que le ordine del parolas es bastante flexibile, con tal de non confunder le subjecto con le objecto. il send al juvena un letre (frase complete) il send lae un letre = il lae send un letre (le invia un charta) il send li al juvena = il li send al juvena (le invia lo al puera) il send li lae = il li send lae = il li lae send = il lae send li (se lo invia). Le regula es que le pronomine debe preceder le nomine, si le caso se presenta. Existe duo conjugationes: un de estilo scandinave, es a dicer que le verbo es invariabile con relation al persona, ma le uso del pronomine personal es obligatori (exepto pro le tertie persona ubi on pote haber un altere subjecto), e un altere de maniera latin, ubi non se necessita pronomines, ma le verbo prende le marca del persona e del numero. Vamos vider lo con un exemplo: le verbo haber: hav * I hav, tu hav, le hav, nos hav, vos hav, els hav. * have, haves, hav, havem, havet, haven. Non se pote mixer le duo stilos: nos havem es un error. * Le futuro se forma addente un o'' al final del radice: I havo, tu havo ... o havoe, havos, havo, havom, havot, havon. * Le preterito con un ''a : I hava ... o havae, havas, hava, havam, havat,havan. * Le imperativo con un i'': esie, esis, esi, esim, esit, esin (''es es le verbo ser o estar). Existe in tote le personas, lo que es un novitate, que se debe ilustrar. Quando uno se parla a se mesme dicente se: Io debe facer lo on se da ipse plus o minus un ordine, per tanto se pote traducer per :'' musie fa li'' o I musi fa li. Del mesme modo, Que se va via! (ilos) corresponde a un imperativo: goin !. Le negation non transforma como in espaniol le imperativo in un subjuntivo: No me toca es no tuxis mi. Ha duo modos: le modo real, que corresponde al indicativo, e le irreal que corresponde al subjuntivo e que include al conditional. Le irreal existe in preterito, presente e futuro, e se emplea sempre que ha un dubita del ... realitate circa de lo que se afirma. Se forma addente un u''. Le concordantia del tempores es como seque: * ''Op haves temp, srivos ... : Si tu ha tempore, tu scribira... Es multo probabile. * Op havus temp, srivuos ...: Lo mesmo, ma minus probabile. * Op havuas temp, srivus ...: Si tu habeva tempore, tu esserea a scriber... es le frase anterior, traducite in le pasato. Se evita le tempores composte, in iste classe de frases. Le presente ha valor de gerundio. havuas es preterito irreal, srivus es presente irreal. Le consequentia del hipotesis se ubica(rea) in le presente. * Op manjuas am matin, non esuos hungri for midai: Si tu habeva mangiate iste matino, tu non haberea famine ante del medie dia. Le hipotese es in le pasato, e le consequentia in le futuro (totevia non son le doce horas). Ci le conjugation complete del verbo manj (mangiar): indi subjon prezent preterit futur imperat. prezent preterit futur manje manjae manjoe have manjed hava manjed havo manjed manjie manjue manjuae manjuoe manjes manjaes manjos haves manjed havas manjed havos manje manjis manjus manjuas manjuos manj manja manjo hav manjed hava manjed havo manjed manji manju manjua manjuo manjem manjam manjom havem manjed havam manjed havom manjed manjim manjum manjuam manjuom manjet manjat manjot havet manjed havat manjed havot manjed manjit manjut manjuat manjuot manjen manjan manjon haven manjed havan manjed havo manjed manjin manjun manjuan manjuon s .. manj .. manja .. manjo .. hav manjed .. hava manjed .. havo manjed ..manji .. manju .. manjua .. manjuo Le secunde forma del imperativo emplea le pronomines, lo que resultara suprendente pois non es le caso in le grande majoritate del idiomas europee. Ci de nove se ha aplicate le axioma de non lassar celas vacue: si servi, melior, si non, non importa. Le prime conjugation tamben ha un defecto: in le caso del escase verbos que finalisa per un vocal al infinitivo (que se confunde con le tertie persona del singular), pote haber in certe tempores, un acumulation de vocales forte que non se pronuncia con facilitate. Pro resolver iste problema, se pote preferer le secunde forma, o adder le consonante j'' inter le radice e le sufixo: Per exemplo, le verbo ''go (ir) deberea dar gooe in le prime persona del futuro, e goae in le pasato. Le formas correcte son gojoe e gojae. Lo mesmo succede con le verbo fa(facer), que da, in le mesme conditiones, fajoe, e fajae. Initialmente il esseva previste adder le semiconsonante i'', ma con le practica isto se transformava in ''j (se accepta totevia le i''). V Formation del vocabulario Pro formar un parola, primo se determina su radice, e depois su termination (sufixo) e eventualmente un prefixo. Le radices se forma comparante le radices del idiomas europee, e prendente lo plus universal o plus stabile in su forma. Se favora in plus le radices breve. Si le radice es de origine latin o grec e es importate per idiomas tanto latin como germanic, tunc non ha que pensar lo duo vices: se adopta iste radice. Si existe duo radices distincte pro cata area linguistic, tunc face falta studiar le caso plus in detalio, con varie criterios: homonimia, facilite de pronunciation, extension exacte de su uso ... Ma lo plus dificile es quando un parola cambia de forma in casi tote le idiomas: es le caso del parolas ''"pronto", e "crayon". In quanto al sufixos, iste lingua se distingue del idiomas natural per non acumular los: solo pote haber un. Per exemplo, in casteliano on ha le constructiones sequente: : nacion (radice), nacional = nacion + al, nacionalismo = nacion + al + ismo. nacionalizar = nacion + al + izar : In comunleng, es: nasion, nasional = nasion + al, nasionismu = nasion + ismu. nasioniz = nasion + iz VI Ordine del parolas In le idiomas germanic, le norma es localisar le adjectivo ante del substantivo que qualifica, durante que in le idiomas latin ilo es lo contrario. In le comunleng, se accepta ambe formas, con le posibilitate de permiter le expresion de certe matices. Sin entrar in le debato de qual forma es le plus natural, nos pote observar que a vices non son, psicologicamente, equal. In efecto, quando se comencia per le adjectivo, iste es in le mente del locutor o del auditor, e per tanto influe super le significato del sustantivo, durante que in le ordine inverse, le substantivo se expressa liberemente, e plus tarde vide su significato modificate per le adjectivo. Schematicamente, nos pote dicer que le mente passa per duo statos in le ultime caso, e per un solo in le anterior. Per exemplo, quando se dice, multo lente, « campo magnetic », uno ha le tempore de visualisar un paisage bucolic ante de comprender que se tracta de un mar de flechas e iones. Isto, claro, non succede al audir « magnetic field ». In plus, iste ordine nos porta naturalmente a fusionar le parolas, pois le significato ya ha fusionate, e dicer « Magnetfeld » preferentemente a « Magnetisches Feld ». In le lingua comun, se pote dicer Interlingua Interlingua a a leg jacer ald vetere legume legume am amar lev si levar se amur amor lez leger apel pomo lig reposte aper aperir lin